<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One by hausofval</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141943">The One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hausofval/pseuds/hausofval'>hausofval</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in my eyes (i see no one else but you) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Domestic Fluff, F/F, but the name of this one-shot is inspired by The One by Kylie Minogue, but this one-shot is inspired by Warm Ways by Fleetwood Mac, hear me out: glasses stay on the sequel, leticia is so adorable, mary and zelda are so in love, they dance to Lady by Kenny Rogers, yeah i am really eclectic, yeah i love songs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hausofval/pseuds/hausofval</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for her alarm clock to ring, warning her that it's time to get ready for work, Mary Wardwell-Spellman fumbles on memories while she is watching her wife sleep.</p><p>Written and adapted in response to the "Madam Spellman May" prompt "dance" hosted by singofsolace.</p><p>that's the second part of Glasses Stay On sequels. This whole alternative universe for CAOS can be found in the "in my eyes (i see no one else but you)" series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in my eyes (i see no one else but you) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Madam Spellman May</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, I know I just posted a follow-up job for Glasses Stay On but I heard about "Madam Spellman May" and I just had to participate. I was still working on this one-shot but I believe it is pleasant enough to be posted.</p><p>I hope you like it and thanks for taking the time to do my job.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days are sad, happy, pleasant, monotonous, it depends on how we shape them and how we shape ourselves to live them. Just like the nights. However, something in the dark sky, in eminent fatigue or in the bright stars that dot the sky, makes us all treat the nights differently.</p><p>Mary Wardwell never had trouble sleeping, quite the contrary, the alarm clock has always been her deadly enemy since childhood. She had trouble waking up every day of her school life, sincerely wishing it would end when she started adulthood, but that never happened. However, after waking up, going to the bathroom and sharing the same bed as her wife again, Mary's blue eyes were wide open and far from giving a break.</p><p>Moving them towards the bedside table and finding the clock almost at six o'clock in the morning, she didn't even bother trying to sleep again. Since the wedding, Mary and Zelda would wake up at about that time and go to the Orphanage together, absolutely every day, so there was no reason to get frustrated trying to sleep.</p><p>It sounded like a boring and monotonous routine for others to have her routine shortened in waking up with Zelda, getting dressed with Zelda, taking Leticia to school with Zelda, going to work with Zelda, working with Zelda, having lunch with Zelda, going back to work with Zelda, pick up Leticia with Zelda, have dinner with Zelda and go to sleep with Zelda, only to start all over again the next day.</p><p>Perhaps it was even for Mary if the question had been asked six years ago, however, today that was the routine she had started six months ago, when the two women married, and she wanted to live the same for many years. And thinking about it, she turned her gaze to the sleeping redhead beside her.</p><p>Zelda was beautiful, even with her reddish hair scattered in chaos on the pillow and the pale skin on her back, thanks to the drop of the sweater. For Mary, Zelda was just as beautiful asleep and without makeup as with her lips colored by red lipstick.</p><p>Inspired by the sight of the reddish entrails of his wife's hair, she noticed a single short red streak, hidden at the nape of her neck.</p><p>Her brain worked a little, but quickly, the mind of the owner of the blue eyes traveled through memories.</p><p>It was Zelda Spellman's first month working at the Orphanage. The previous librarian gave up after just a week, saying she would move to the next town with her husband, which frustrated Mary. The brunette really enjoyed Arletha's company, and it significantly compromised her relationship with Zelda.</p><p>Their relationship was purely professional. After all, the redhead was not the mirror of someone kind or pleasant to start conversations, always starting a stupid mission to make her feel bad. So, the whole period in which they both worked together was showered with a silence that smelled of contempt and indifference, where one did not help the other at all.</p><p>All this until a four-year-old boy, Judas, arrived at the orphanage.</p><p>He was an aesthetically adorable child, with his curly curls and dimples showing, but she overheard conversations in the teachers' room about how inappropriately he behaved during all classes. And that did not please Mary Wardwell, making her extremely professional and distant from the boy.</p><p>The dark-hair woman policed herself for months, due to the growing affection that her co-worker had created for the boy. But when rumors started to form, with the main subject being that he had his new hobby pasting chewing gum in his colleagues' hair, she tried to alert her. But Zelda did not take Mary's advice seriously, answering it with one sentence:</p><p>"Do me a favor and mind your own business!"</p><p>But as real as the oxygen that surrounds us, it was a tearful Zelda Spellman with, apparently, four gums stuck in her hair after playing for twenty minutes with Judas.</p><p>"Go ahead, say 'I told you'!", Was what Zelda's bleak voice said to Mary, as she sat in the dark-hair woman's chair, crying in front of a small mirror.</p><p>"I was thinking of something like ‘Don't move your head and I’ll help you!', what do you think?”</p><p>Without saying anything, the redhead just nodded affirmatively and stood still. However, the gum, now extremely dry, refused to come off her red hair, no matter how hard Mary tried.</p><p>“It's not dropping! Listen”, the dark-hair woman started, even though the redhead's attentions were already focused on her, “When I was a kid, my sister wasn't exactly a lady and I remember seeing my mom using peanut butter to get it out. I just need to go to the kitchen... ”</p><p>"I'm not going to put peanut butter on my hair!", The complaint came firm and disbelieving amid a dramatic snort, which made Mary want to laugh. "Oh dear, I need a cigarette!"</p><p>“Well, it's peanut butter or I'll have to cut it! Your choice."</p><p>"Are you sure?", The thin, frightened voice sounded like that of a teenage mexican=telenovela protagonist when she discovered her boyfriend's betrayal with her best friend, but again, Mary breathed softly and saved her laughter for another moment.</p><p>“It's close to the back of your neck! No one will notice and it will be well hidden by your beautiful remaining hair. ”</p><p>"Do you think my hair is beautiful?", The voice had become neutral again.</p><p>It was as if the woman in front of her was a multi-layered onion when it came to her emotions. Mary was taken aback by the question and her face quickly reddened, reflected this to Zelda, who was watching the dark-hair woman closely through the reflective object in front of her.</p><p>The youngest of the Wardwell sisters had not really thought about the beauty of the one in front of her at the time, but once again touching the reddish locks, she replied without stuttering.</p><p>"I do, Zelda."</p><p>"Then cut it."</p><p>And so it was done, inside the closed library of the Santa Angela Orphanage, Mary cut two significant strands of Zelda Spellman's hair.</p><p>Taking her daydreams into the real world, Mary made a mental note to ask her why in all these years since the incident, the redhead had never mentioned that the little hair she cut refused to grow back again.</p><p>The dark-hair woman silently stroked the reddish curls and saw a calm smile on the lips of the oldest of the Spellman brothers. It was peaceful and quiet, like what the two shared the first time they danced together.</p><p>It was vivid in her memory the exact day that Zelda Spellman took a small radio to the library. That Wednesday, the weekly day when both sighed relieved by the lack of busy work and enjoyed the monotony. The red-haired woman walked happily into the room, supported the stereo on Mary's desk and smiled, beginning a nervous greeting.</p><p>The dark-hair woman replied, like every day, but knew that something between them would change. Her mind was still thinking of the rose that had given the redhead, however, something inside her said that Zelda's silence and ignorance for her actions were better than a rejection.</p><p>After their lunch, Mary's guess proved true when Zelda locked the library door and held out her right hand in her direction, letting out a single sentence while raising her left eyebrow.</p><p>"Take my hand."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Dance with me."</p><p>Mary's eyes widened and her legs go limp, even though her body was still sitting.</p><p>"What?", The dark-hair woman really wished she was more articulate and prepared to answer her secret passion in another way, but the truth was that she had been caught completely off guard.</p><p>"Just dance with me." Zelda said again and Mary could see that she was nervous, with a contained smile and cheeks flushed with shame.</p><p>And then she accepted Zelda's hand and turned her heels with the redhead in the middle of the library, to the sound of Kenny Rogers' Lady's soft melody emanating from the four corners of the room.</p><p>Mary was trying not to look directly into the beautiful green eyes of the one she loved in secret, but they seemed to call her and soon her blues were lost in them. Perhaps because she was looking at the bright pupils too much, the dark-hair woman noticed that they were eventually going to her feet and worried.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Mary's voice was soft and sucked the attention of the redhead, who smiled nervously before answering.</p><p>“It is, of course it is!”, And for a second the redhead sounded angry, but the eyebrows together quickly softened, “It's just that… I'm extremely grateful that you know how to dance since I'm not very good at leading. "</p><p>"So this is your lucky day because I am!", And then the dark-hair woman's hand trailed from the redhead's shoulders to the end of her back.</p><p>Zelda smiled widely, and Wardwell's younger sister felt she could cry at the image, but instead, she guided the woman in front of her through another couple of songs. And their bubble lasted until their conscience begged for the library to be opened to the children.</p><p>Her memory was only faded when Mary felt a familiar arm wrap around her waist.</p><p>Zelda has always been subtly possessive. The dark-hair woman noticed this with her relationship with Leticia, when the girl did not yet share her mother's name, but at the moment that the relationship between they became something real, it was more than usual to have a restless and zealous arm around Mary's back every time they were sitting together in front of someone, or doing everything to kiss the dark-hair woman whenever their two were in public or not.</p><p>When questioned, the redhead always laughed saying that it was pure protection. And Mary was fine with that, too.</p><p>Now.</p><p>Just before their third month as married, Mary was still intimidated by Zelda's protective manner.</p><p>She knew they were both passionate about each other. It was visible to anyone. The passion between the two was too real and tangible. But her heart feared what came next, after all, they were married too quickly, just a little over four months. She knew that with five months of marriage, what she felt was more than enough, but she knew that eventually there should be love.</p><p>An irritating voice inside Mary's mind had woken up that Saturday morning, just the one she had arranged to bake sweet cookies with Zelda and Leticia, saying that her relationship with the oldest would end up not surviving the passionate fire.</p><p>Trying to ignore this, Mary preferred to be in charge of making the cookies, even though she knew that if it took a little longer than expected the chocolate on the top would be too limited, after all, a good part of it was in the mouth and chin of the redhead and their daughter.</p><p>Eventually, still with the wooden spoon in her mouth, Zelda asked Leticia to fetch more chocolate, in order to melt it, from the pantry. A requirement that the little one did not delay in making, running happily between the doors.</p><p>Taking advantage that they were alone, the redhead approached her wife.</p><p>"You know what?" The redhead whispered as her right arm snaked around Mary's waist and her chin rested on the girl's shoulder.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I love you", she whispered in the brunette's cheek, before placing a sticky kiss there, making her smile.</p><p>"Well... this is good and reciprocal, honey", was the answer that Mary gave, still focused on the dough in front of her and getting the right point of it, until agile hands turned her, hitting her back gently on the wooden table.</p><p>"You didn't understand," Zelda said softly before taking some white flour from the counter on her index finger and painting her wife's nose, "I really, really love you, and I love spending all my days with you."</p><p>Wiping the chocolate of the chin in front of her, Mary knew, in that instant, that her passion gave way to a better feeling and that her reciprocity was as real and palpable as hers, shutting up that irritating voice in her head once and for all.</p><p>But her thoughts are, once again, interrupted by the redhead who sleeps beside her. Zelda's body, more precisely her head, now decides that she no longer wants the pillow but the dark-hair woman's shoulder for support, so she just pulls the wife towards her, until her nose is letting out soft gusts of air on Mary's neck.</p><p>The alarm clock has not yet gone off, so the dark-hair woman's bored brain just draws another warm memory.</p><p>When Leticia's adoption roles were concluded, the orphanage and consequently the State were no longer responsible for the education of their daughter. After much conversation and negotiation on the part of the dark-hair woman, since Zelda was about to explode and quit her job on the first “no” she received, the girl's tap dancing classes continued at the Santa Angela Orphanage, at the same time and still having Lisa as her teacher. However, the regular and essential little one's classes should be done elsewhere.</p><p>Zelda's first idea was to teach Leticia at home, something that Mary immediately rejected very vehemently, making it clear that their daughter needed social contact with other children. Zelda did not agree, but feeling that there was something hidden there, she thought it best to simply agree with the wife.</p><p>Sabrina had left high school months before, officially starting at Greendale's Community College to study Photography, filling the whole family with pride, and this simple opportunity caused Mary to call her brother-in-law and ask about the first school that the blonde had studied. Less than two days later, Leticia was registered and ready for her first day of school.</p><p>But Mary knew that, unlike their daughter, Zelda was not.</p><p>And not only the restless walk and the guilty "see you later" that the redhead gave her daughter when the child disappeared between the hallways of the new school, the green eyes tearing up on the way to the car could not confuse the dark-hair woman.</p><p>Before letting the redhead open the door, Mary held her in her arms and, as expected, heard sobbing as her shoulder watered.</p><p>"She will no longer appear and ask to read with us."</p><p>“Of course she will! At home! When we go to pick it up today, our daughter will be full of news and even more hungry to read with us. ”</p><p>"Do you promise?"</p><p>“I do!”, She took the redhead's shoulders and kissed her lips calmly before continuing, “Now let's get to work! When we get there you go and I'm going to stop at the coffee shop and buy us some sweet tea to calm you down, that's okay?"</p><p>"With cream?", The green eyes now had a little sparkle and Mary smiled at her wife before answering.</p><p>"Yes, honey, with cream."</p><p>She can still remember the taste of salty tears, as she kissed Zelda's closed eyes before heading to the orphanage, until a real, sleepy voice was present:</p><p>"I can almost hear the gears spinning in your head.", Is what the redhead, now awake, pronounces, before yawning, giving a simple kiss at the base of Mary's throat and questioning her, "What are you thinking about?”</p><p>Before answering, she takes her blue eyes towards the clock, noticing again that they both still have time.</p><p>"Just sleep, honey, you still have a few minutes. ”</p><p>"But now I'm curious.", The redhead lets out in a whisper, before relaxing her muscles and hugging Mary appropriately.</p><p>"I was thinking that...", the brunette gets confused in her own speech, until another memory fills her mind, "When I was a kid I wanted to get married and have a huge party", she feels Zelda becomes frigid in her arms, perhaps thinking that their marriage was not enough for Mary's wishes, but the redhead still silenced, waiting for what this childhood memory means to her wife, “But my first love disappointment was so horrible, and I remember having Lilith stroking my hair and saying that everything would be fine. Sometimes I still hear the sound of her voice saying that I would find someone incredible and that someone would be <em>the one</em>... ”</p><p>There, the dark-hair woman stops, stretches her right arm to the nightstand and takes a sip of water, before continuing:</p><p>“When she fell in love with Adam it was so wonderful and strange. Lilith never believed in love, but from one day she was completely surrendered by the redness on the face of the stranger who handed her a rose and a number in the middle of the supermarket... A part of me believed that whatever the entity that leads us, was just wrong with her sister... and everything was right! ”, there she stopped again, giving Zelda a kiss on the hair before continuing, “I was always extremely happy for her and for the explicit happiness on her face. But then you happened and... I am just extremely grateful that you are <em>my one</em>. ”</p><p>So, when Zelda was preparing her newly awakened brain to respond minimally to what she had heard, the alarm clock went on to say it was already six in the morning, the time that the two normally woke up, and her wife got up from bed, as if she had said nothing special.</p><p>The dark-hair woman simply sat on the bed and picked up her glasses normally, as if she had not just said one of the most beautiful things the redhead has ever heard in her entire life.</p><p>Before the moment was ruined by the second alarm, the one that Mary left programmed for every morning that makes her feel sleepy, Zelda pulled the woman back to bed and kissed her.</p><p>It was chaste and clumsy, thanks to the glasses, but she felt Mary smile against her mouth and that was enough.</p><p>“I am also extremely grateful to have you as <em>my one</em>!”, And so another kiss was shared, even more disorganized than the last one, but that didn't matter at all, because now two mouths smile, anesthetized by their love, one against the other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments are extremely welcome! Comment what you think, share what you feel! There is no better stimulant than your answer to make me work!</p><p>Again, thank you very much!<br/>Twitter: @HausOfVal</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>